A particularly effective barrier made from barbed tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,726 granted Apr. 9, 1985 to W. G. Boggs, et al for "Barrier". That patent discusses the background and development of barbed tape barriers. It also identifies some of the features desired in such barriers, such as, for example, strength, an intimidating appearance, and the capability of inflicting serious punishment on any person attempting to breech the barrier.
An improvement on the barrier of the Boggs, et al patent is disclosed in the co-pending application for U.S. patent, Ser. No. 079,584, filed July 30, 1987, by R. W. Major for "Barbed Tape Barrier" now U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,422 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. That application discloses a barbed tape with more effective barb configurations.
Neither of the barbed tapes of the Boggs, et al patent or the Major application possesses any particular capability of retaining articles or human body parts impaled on the barbs. The barbs of these tapes are capable of inflicting severe wounds on a person attempting to breech the barrier, but it is relatively easy for that person to disengage himself or his clothing from the barbed tape and thereby possibly escape detection.
It has been suggested that barbed tapes, or strips, be provided with hook-shaped barbs for increased holding capability. U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,539, granted July 15, 1969 to J. G. Loofbourrow for "Barbed Strip" discloses such a tape. The Loofbourrow strip, however, must be made of expensive tempered spring steel according to the patent and the barb arrangement disclosed is not nearly as effective as the Boggs, et al barrier because all of the Loofbourrow barbs are individually formed rather than in pairs or clusters.